


Dreams

by whoeveriwanttobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Crying, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeveriwanttobe/pseuds/whoeveriwanttobe
Summary: Chuck comforts the reader and reassures her.





	Dreams

"I need to talk to you," I say to Chuck and before he can say anything, I gesture for him to follow me and we turn around and walk down a narrow pathway.

"It's about us," I tell him quietly.

"Go on," he encourages softly.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you still care about me?" I ask and my voice cracks slightly. Chuck sighs and looks down as if he's trying not to cry himself.

"Please. You have to tell me," I urge desperately and move closer to him until our faces are only inches apart. I cup his cheeks with my hands gently and look up into his sad eyes.

"Please," I beg.

"Oh, Y/n," he sighs and places his hands on my waist, "everything I do is for you."

Finally, the tears flow down my cheeks. I practically collapse into Chuck's body and bury my head in the soft warmth of his shoulder with my arms wrapped tightly around him, gripping the back of his jacket. Chuck hugs me back as I weep into him. I can feel my worries lift from my soul followed by a deep relief settling inside me. The relief I've been craving for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but I'm in a Chuck mood today so I hope it was ok :) Thoughts?


End file.
